Naive
by chocolatepenguin97
Summary: Silver has been called naive so many times...exactly how does he really feel about the word? Some Silvaze. My very first Sonic fic!


**So I've been reading a lot of Sonic fanfics and I decided to try one too. I actually like Silver and I got the idea for this fanfic, so I had to write it down. Honestly, after writing this, I'm sick of the word naive, but I like this story anyway. So I hope you guys like it too!**

**0-0**

Naive. The first time Silver had heard that word was when he was five. The guard who had been assigned to watch Blaze at the playground that day had called them both naive. They were kids, so he guessed it was justified back then. He didn't know how much that one five-letter word, one that he didn't even understand, would affect his life.

Naive. The next time Silver heard that word was out of Blaze's seven-year old mouth. Silver had tried to get her to play on the little-kid playground with him. Blaze had stuck up her nose and told him he was naive. He could tell she was proud of herself for using that word by the way her frown turned up at the corners. Nonetheless, naive Silver had convinced his oh-so-grown-up best friend to play in the sandbox with him.

Naive. Silver was ten when he realized how much he absolutely _hated_ the word naive. Blaze called him naive _all_ the time and honestly, it got on his nerves. She was so..._mature_ compared to him and it made him feel like a little kid again whenever she called him naive. He was sick of the word. Wasn't it bad enough that he was _still _picked on for his psychic powers and now he had to fight Iblis? His life was hard enough without his best friend calling him naive.

Naive. By the time Silver was thirteen, he had completely resigned to being called naive. He accepted the word as the one adjective that truly defined him. Blaze still called him naive whenever the time was right, whether they were fighting alongside each other to fight Iblis and he tried to pull a "hero stunt," or when he yanked on her wrist to pull her towards the ice cream parlor so they could share a sundae. He didn't know if he had accepted Blaze calling him naive because he was just used to it...or if it was because of the tiny little smidge of a crush he had developed on his best friend. Either way, Silver didn't mind being called naive, not at all.

Naive. This whole crazy adventure that Silver and Blaze had gone on...time traveling to the past, fighting Sonic-the Iblis Trigger, meeting all of Sonic's friends...Silver couldn't believe it had actually happened to him. Even after all these insane changes and adventures that were going on, Blaze still had the time to call him naive, making him promise that they would save their future at any cost. And of course, since it was Blaze, Silver promised her. He wouldn't know until later how much he would truly regret that decision.

Naive. Some of Blaze's last words to him were that he was naive...but also that she had always liked that about him. He couldn't believe that his best friend was slipping away from him right in front of his eyes. She expected him to let her seal Iblis inside herself? Even more, she expected _him_ to send her to a completely different dimension? Silver wouldn't know what to do without her. But he had promised that they would save the world no matter what, and a promise to Blaze was a promise Silver intended to keep. With the final words of _"Good luck Silver,"_his best friend in the whole world, Blaze the Cat, was gone.

Naive. Naive. Naive. Silver repeated the word over and over again in his head. He was so naive, letting Blaze slip away. And he hadn't even had the chance to tell her how much he cared about her. Was it really so naive of him to cry after losing her? Was it really so naive that he wished Iblis was still here just so Blaze could be too? Was it really so naive of him to dream over and over again about her? Naive. If Blaze was here and she heard the questions running through Silver's head, she would definitely call him naive. So now, even though Blaze was gone, Silver would stay strong. He would _not_sit childishly around and wish he could change the past. He wouldn't be naive. Not when Blaze had just given up her life for him and their future.

Naive. Silver's feelings about that word had changed over the many years. From downright confusion, to hatred, to simple resignation. But right now, Silver loved the word. For naive was a word that, in his mind, would always belong to Blaze. And even if Blaze was gone, all the memories that came with that single five-letter word would never leave him. Maybe that made him even _more_ naive, but Silver wouldn't want it any other way.

**0-0**

**So that was the end! Please, please review and tell me how I did!**


End file.
